


Loving you, Death

by VeronAleen



Category: Babii, Polca, Singtokrist - Fandom, Taynew, offgun, peraya - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Character Death, Curse Breaking, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Forbidden Love, Heaven & Hell, Immortality, Light Angst, M/M, Original Character(s), Past Character Death, Past Lives, Past Relationship(s), References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:14:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27080272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeronAleen/pseuds/VeronAleen
Summary: After years of living filled with hatred and agony, Jumpol was able to find what he’s been looking for once again—he found him and he is sure that his feelings never changed, not even once, twice, or even the nth time. In a world where everything is in constant change, two hearts will be able to find love once again; one is an immortal cursed to live forever, one is a mortal fated to die. This is a story of Jumpol’s undying love in different versions of time, waiting for the same guy he’d been vowed to love until his end.“I would spend nine lives with you if I have it” – Jumpol Adulkittiporn
Relationships: Arm Weerayut Chansook/Alice Alysaya Tsoi, New Thitipoom Techaapaikhun/Tay Tawan Vihokratana, Off Jumpol Adulkittiporn/Gun Atthaphan Phunsawat, Singto Prachaya Ruangroj/Krist Perawat Sangpotirat
Kudos: 30





	1. Prologue

Long time ago, a Deity created a World and he named it Lumea.

He created the light and darkness, day and night, animals and plants—all of the creatures that could be seen by the naked eyes were created to praise his Almighty name. He even created immortals; the creatures who are bound to live forever, creatures who became dear to him. He became close to one of the Immortals, he was named Jumpol.

Jumpol was the brightest and most beautiful immortal the Deity has ever created—small red lips, pale skin, and creaseless eyes that could hold everyone’s attention—an epitome of perfection. Jumpol became the Deity’s best companion until greed and pride start to succumb him. Jumpol thought that can be more powerful than Him, especially since he’s created as immortal; a powerful one.

He betrayed the Deity and caused great chaos in Lumea together with some of the immortals. One is Singto—he’s a young fine man who dances gracefully along with the wind. Like Jumpol, he also reeks with the beauty that once you watch him dance, you’ll be under his spell, leaving you enchanted to follow his words unconsciously. Tawan—known as the light bearer, the one who knows how to control light in Lumea, leaving the rest of the World into deep slumber and darkness. Lastly, Arm—an exceptionally smart immortal, might even be smarter than anyone else that he could read through everyone’s action and use it against you.

The Deity got angry but his love for them was just too strong that he still tried to talk to them. He offered them things that no one could ever imagine, but Jumpol and the rest didn’t care less and never agreed to his offers.

Afraid that things may go wilder, the Deity created another world—Earth, also known as the world of mortals. He thought that since the mortals won’t live forever, they won’t think that they’re powerful, unlike the immortals. The only gift that he had given to them is reincarnation.

Jumpol and the rest of the immortals who helped him were thrown on the earth, removing the powers bestowed to them along with a curse. Tawan, Singto, and Arm were cursed to die when they felt love in their veins and will vanish forever once fell in love with a mortal.

Jumpol, being the head of the rebellion was cursed in a more unimaginable way—he’ll love a mortal and will watch him die in different ways, in different times and in different days. That mortal will be reincarnated every time he’ll die and will forget everything about him…

**_And Jumpol won’t be able to do anything about it._ **


	2. Zagreus

_**Gun** _

The breeze was cold coming from outside a large open window in my bedroom. It was dark outside because the clouds covered the moonlight. I don't see the stars tonight either. It looks like a strong storm is coming.

It was almost dawn but I still couldn't sleep. I do not know the reason I am so tired of studying and going to work in the afternoon. I was only twenty years old but I felt like a young man robbed my whole childhood from me. I have experienced almost all the hardships of life—something worse even.

I sat on my bed without a mattress and only a mat made of soft drinks straw was placed on the bed. I slowly laid my thin body on the bed just large enough so that my feet would not go beyond the mat. It's good that I still have my own room even though my grandmother's house is small. 

I was only twelve years old when my parents passed away with my brother. Life wasn't too difficult back then. I even had the experience of being picked up by my dad at the school and ate packed lunch prepared by my mom. But when they have gone to rest forever, only my grandmother and I were left. I do not remember what really happened to the four of us. I do not remember how they disappeared. Grandma said I had selective amnesia. I have no recollection of how the car my parents and I rode overturned and how miraculously I survived. 

Maybe my mind couldn't handle what happened then. I think it turns out that it is better that I do not remember even if years already passed by. Though I still wonder about what actually happened, I never tried to push myself to remember a thing. Maybe there are just some things we need to bury in oblivion because it can only bring us pain and sorrow. The doctor said, my memories of that incident may not return. Maybe that's better. I don't even know what their name is. My brain seems to be blocking whatever happened then and I do not have the courage to ask grandma everything. I'm afraid it will worsen her situation. 

"Gun, are you still awake grandson?" 

I heard grandma's voice from outside the door. I looked again at the clock hanging on the wall of my room. It’s one a.m already and I did not even realize the time. Why is grandma still awake? I quickly opened the door even though I had not answered my grandma yet. When I opened the door, I saw her holding a thick blanket. This is new to me. Could she have bought it in a thrift shop? Where did it come from? 

"Grandma, what else are you doing at this time? It's past midnight, why are you still awake?" Grandma handed me the blanket she was holding. It is not that heavy even though it was thick. Although it looks new to me, I know for sure, it was obviously worn by the owner.

"Gun, that blanket was given to you by our neighbor, the one with the store at the exit. They used it but it can be used because it is still nice. Take care of the pain in your back. Don't worry about me. He gave me two. I just forgot to give this to you earlier, sorry grandson " she said, without a pause If there is something, I am thankful to God in spite of all the hardships I am experiencing now, it is probably my grandmother. Even though my parents and brother left me early, Grandma never did. 

I just placed the blanket on the top of my bed for a while then helped Grandma proceed down the stairs. It was dark downstairs because she did not turn on the light before going up. It was better to guide her especially when her eyes were blurred due to old age. After arriving in her room, I waited for her to fall asleep before finally going up again.

I adjusted the blanket to fit my bed. It feels good to somehow, at least I can feel something soft on my back.

"It feels good" I couldn't help but say what was on my mind. The blanket is also soft. It seems that the pain in my back will be reduced somehow. I would have gone to bed for a while because I need to leave the house at exactly six. I need to arrive at school at exactly 7:30 am for my first class.

Just when I’m about to close my eyes, suddenly my cellphone rang. I saw on the small screen the name of one of my co-workers, Lee.

"Hello, Gun! Good and you are still awake, I was nervous" Lee said on the other line I pulled the phone away from my ear for a moment. What time is it again? Why is he still shouting on the other line?

"Why Lee, is there a problem?" For a moment the noise on the other line disappeared. The call was put on hold for a moment but then, I heard a familiar voice—a voice with authority, a voice that everyone fears in the cafe where I work, the voice of Ms. Godji.

"Gun, you should go here now" I do not know how to answer no to her. Hearing her voice feels like I was being poured with cold water.

"But ma'am, my duty is over," I said, still a little nervous.

"Fifteen thousand Gun, accept or decline?" I was surprised by what Ms. Godji said. Fifteen thousand? Why would she give me such a large amount? What is going on?

"Do I have to go now, Ma’am?" I said with shaky hands, voice still stammering.

"I'll take that question as a Yes from you. Need you to be here now, be here within half an hour or else, our agreement will be at waste" Even though I was nervous, I immediately nodded, although she can’t see me. It will give me a lot of money and it will be a great help to my grandmother and me, especially now that she needs maintenance medicine for her growing heart.

I immediately took a shower even though I had no sleep, I put on the cafe uniform then adjusted my clothes which I will be using for the class later. Before finally leaving, I passed by Grandma’s room. She is sound asleep. I smiled then kissed her on the forehead.

"I love you, grandma, I'll be back" Then I closed the door of her room and finally traveled to work. 

* * *

**_Off_ **

  
"What is that?"

"List of our names after 100 years. I want us in Korea, what do you think?"Laughing, my friends looked at the list held by Tay. For some unknown reason, Singto burst out laughing when he saw what was written on the paper.

  
"Sugar? As Off’s name? As if he’s going to change. How many years has he been using the name Jumpol? We’re just lucky he accepted his nickname Off" I heard Arm say. I know he just meant to say it out loud for me to hear.

"It’s not bad to hope right? At least it sounds sweet" Tay replied to Arm and immediately laughed. I just looked at them and when they noticed that I did not like their joke, they also kept quiet and focused their attention on something else to avoid my sharp eyes.

Jumpol—have I been holding this name for hundreds of years? This is the name that even if I don't want to, I can't let go. This is the only way we can meet again. For a long time, I loved only five men in the same person. Confusing? Maybe. But this is destiny. This is the punishment I do not know how to escape. It says, if you want to be an immortal, eat a mermaid, drink the elixir of life, or anger the Exalted and the Heavens.

Many people want to live forever but why? What a joy it is to live forever if everyone around you is lost as well? During my hundred years of stay in this world, I also learned a hundred things but only one thing stuck in my mind — not everyone who is destined to love is destined to be happy. It is not so easy to forget especially the memories that will leave you marks that will remain fresh and painful.

"Hey Off, let's go to Godji I heard that woman has new staffs" Timo greeted me while holding his phone. 

"Again? Singto?” Arm teased. Godji was one of the earliest immortal creatures of the Superior Unlike us who were exiled to be punished, Godji chose to live in the world because of her love for a mortal but as I said before, not all love will end in happiness, the man she loves dies. One of the conditions of choosing to live here on Earth is to turn away from being an immortal—she can never come back. She had to live as a mortal and die as a mortal. 

"Off, let's go and have coffee. It's been almost two months since we last visited Ms. Godji" Arm said with a smile and pulled me upright.

Despite a few times saying I wouldn’t like to leave the house, I still found myself sitting inside the van. I prefer to just sleep the whole trip while Arm drives to Godji’s cafe. After more than an hour of driving, we finally arrived as well. It is late already but the good thing about the café is it caters to customers for 24 hours. The fragrant coffee welcomed us all the way to the entrance.

The cafe is beautifully surrounded by a variety of outdoor plants. Upon entering you will see large bookshelves full of different types of books. It is bright and airy inside but it does not hurt the eyes. The surroundings are also quiet because of the few people inside. Usually, students from different universities close to the café.

"Godji!" Tay ran towards her. Godji is like a mother to him. She treats us as her children even though we have lived without parents and do not know what parental care and love is. She is one of the closest to us creatures created by Superior and even if no one tells it to her, we are grateful we’ve got to meet her.

"Why are you here? It’s been a while since you last visited" Godji asked whilst Tay hugged her tightly but let go of her when he heard her words. He immediately looked at Godji badly but did not move.

"Why does it sound like you don’t want to see us? Don't you want us anymore?" Tay asked while frowning. "Childish" I heard Arm whisper from behind me. All of them laughed except Arm. I just looked for a seat then got a book.

"Sophie's world, who are you really Jumpol?" I saw Arm sitting in front of me. If there is one of us who loves books, it is him. Maybe, during his long stay in this world, he might have read all the books.

"You don't know me?" I asked him. I do not know what he refers to.

"I know you, but that's the question that will imprint on your brain when you read that book," I said “maybe” he has read all the books? Let me change it—he has read all the books a person can know.

All of them sat down one by one. Later, one by one, the coffees were laid on our table. I have the boldest coffee. I don't like sugar. I prefer refined and black coffee.

After serving the coffees Godji sat down in a chair next to Singto. He immediately smiled at her.

"Singto, you're handsome now ah" Carmen laughed.

"Why are you laughing like you're joking" he replied while sipping hot coffee.

"What brings you here, Arm? Do you need a new book?" he asked Renz who was holding another new book.

"Staffs Godji. We want to know your new staffs" Singto replied to Godji.

"It was only you who wants to know them, don’t drag us" Tay replied annoyed.

Everyone immediately laughed. I just smiled a little. It's been a few months since we laughed like this again.

"So, are we just going to laugh here? What Godji? You won’t be introducing someone to us? it's a pity I came here" Singto said frowning.

"Fishes really get caught with their mouth huh?" Godji laughed a little then resumed what she was saying.

"I have a new hire here, but his duty is in the morning. Maybe he will agree if you pay. But he is not like other people, Singto. Maybe, you will be surprised if you see him"

Surprised? But why did Godji look at me? Shouldn't she be staring at Singto?

* * *

_**Gun** _

The whole area was clear and bright when I arrived at the Cafe. I still wonder why I have to go to this place at this time, but every time I remember what amount I can get, I just ignore my doubts.

I immediately went to Lee's place when I saw him. Namtan is at the counter, but she is better known as Nam. Lee is preparing coffee. They are really the people who are on duty during the graveyard shift.

"Why are you here?" Nam asked as our eyes met.

"Ma’am Carmen Called him" Lee answered for me.

"Where is she?" I asked him as he prepared coffee to serve newly-arrived customers.

"At the round table, she's weird, they've been laughing with his companions for a while. Those guys are handsome" he whispered in response.

I thought about what Lee had said. Ms. Carmen is known for being strict and rude. During a month of working here in the cafe as a server, I never once saw her smile. But here it is now and Lee says that she is laughing with her companions. I went straight to the staff room to keep my belongings.

I immediately went out and went to the round table that Lee was referring to. I can see that she is talking with four people. It is true that they all look handsome and rich, but there is one man who completely grabbed my attention. He is very pale. His complexion looks like porcelain when viewed. This person must have been a keen type who always wants to keep things clean. He was holding a book that was unfamiliar to my eyes, it looked like one of the new books which just arrived earlier

I slowly walked towards their table, not carrying anything. I do not know what they will order so I prefer not to act wise and bring anything to serve on their table. "Ms. Carmen, I'm already here" she immediately looked at me then smiled. 

What is that? Did she just smile at me? That’s unusual

"Oh, you're already here. Singto, this is Gun, one of the new staff working in my shop” she said after standing up and holding my shoulders to face and introduce me to them. I do not know why but the guests seemed to stop as if they were statues on their seats when they saw me. One of them with black hair and rosy lips slightly opened his mouth.

  
"Off it’s ---" he stopped tapping the pale man as he parted his hands. He noticed that his companions seemed to see a ghost. Gradually he raised his gaze until our eyes met.   
For some unknown reason, I stared at his gentle face. He is very white and, in my eyes, he is very bright. His black eyes were obvious. I don't know why I can't let go of his stares. The former seemed strange as if his eyes were pulling at me. 

“Zag” 

Zag? Who is he? Is it me he’s calling? Later on, he also cut the stare. I noticed the sadness on his face. We don't know each other but why do I seem to be affected by him? 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm currently having writer's block and thought of working on this one to try something new out of the common genres I've written before. This will be updated at random days if ever


End file.
